


Corps brûlants

by kazuza



Series: Interdit à l'école [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, High School, Humor, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuza/pseuds/kazuza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'histoire d'amour de Nathaniel et Katsura<br/>Side story d'Interdit à l'école</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corps brûlants

 

_Tu peux pas me faire ça !

_Hn, répondit Katsura en remontant la fermeture éclair de son jean.

Le petit rouquin, encore enveloppé de son drap tenta de l’attraper par le bras pour le forcer à lui faire face.

Il réussi bien à agripper son sweet-shirt mais échoua minablement à le déplacer lui, ne serait ce que d’un centimètre.

La différence de masse corporelle était trop grande pour le gêner certes, cependant, les tiraillements qu’il exerçait sur son haut préféré, ajouté à ses cris plaintifs exaspérait suffisamment le jeune homme pour qu’il considère l’idée de le frapper, ou tout du moins de le repousser rudement.

Bien sur, il n’en fit rien.

Il n’était sûrement pas dans ses habitudes de s’en prendre au plus faible que lui et de plus, abîmer un si joli corps et mignon visage serait presque un crime.

Tristan était presque exactement son idéal physique : Une silhouette fine et frêle mais indéniablement masculine et musclée, un visage agréable, des cheveux roux et soyeux et un petit nez légèrement retroussé ou hélas avait élu domicile des taches de rousseurs, seul point noir du physique de son ex amant en plus de ses yeux noisettes.

Pour cette raison et les moments d’extases qu’il lui avait offert, il décida de lui expliquer gentiment, ou du moins au plus proche de ce que les autres appelait la gentillesse et si tant est qu’on puisse être gentil en larguant quelqu’un, qu’il en avait marre de lui et que c’était leur dernière rencontre.

_Mais… on était bien ensemble ?!! Non ? Tu peux pas me quitter comme ça !! Tu as quelqu’un d’autre c’est ça ?! Hein ?

Un coup d’œil à sa montre lui apprit que s’il ne filait pas au plus vite, il serait en retard pour sa rentrée des classes ce qui n’était absolument pas envisageable, surtout avec les nouvelles responsabilités qu’il avait acquis.

Il fallait employer les grands moyens.

Tant pis pour son essaie dans le tact, de toute façon, il savait depuis longtemps qu’il n’en avait aucun.

_Tu me colles trop, grogna l’adolescent en ramassant son sac, tu me saoules sévère alors arrêtons les frais maintenant, de toute façon, je me suis trouvé une copine, et c’est un meilleur coup que toi.

Après un coup de poing et un « casse toi » désespéré, Katsura fut enfin libéré et put quitter l’esprit libre la résidence de son ex.

Il choppa le bus de justesse et se retrouva devant son école une demi heure plus tard.

Son meilleur ami et son frère l’attendaient devant la grille avec quelque pote de l’équipe de basket et du club d’informatique.

_Merde, ça fait un quart d’heure qu’on attend, grinça son Misaki en l’attrapant par l’épaule pour le tirer à l’intérieur. Et c’est quoi cette marque ? Tu t’es encore battu ?!

_Hn.

_Ah ! Putain, tu me fais chier ! S’énerva le l’adolescent tandis qu’il traversait la cour.

 

 

Agé d’un an de plus que lui et pourtant toujours dans la même classe à cause d’un redoublement, Misaki avait été trouvé en même temps que Katsura au pied d’une église quand ils étaient respectivement âgé d’environ trois jours pour lui et d’un an pour son aîné.

Ayant tout les deux des traits asiatique et une lettre rédigé en kanji soigneusement rangé dans la poche de la salopette de Misaki, le prêtre qui les avait trouvé en avait déduis qu’ils étaient frère et certainement japonais bien qu’il fut incapable de déchiffrer la dite missive.

Ils avaient tout deux été confié par le biais de la DASS au foyer le plus proche qui se trouva être celui de du Vaupéreux, leur résidence actuelle encore à l’heure d’aujourd’hui.

Bien qu’en temps normal l’établissement n’accueillit que des enfants âgés de trois à vingt ans, intellectuellement, artistiquement ou physiquement doué, ils y avaient accepté et y avait passé toute leur enfance.

La directrice de l’établissement qui avait fait faire leur certificat de naissance et avait donc choisit leur prénom ne lisant pas un mot de japonais, ne put déchiffrer la lettre et ainsi apprendre que leur nom était Shôtarô et Chikâki et dû les nommer elle-même, avec l’aide de l’employée administrative en poste ce jour là, qui fort heureusement était une de ces nouvelles fangirl, adoratrices du Japon et de tout ce qui en sortait, en particulier des manga.

Il devait s’avouer plus chanceux que son frère qui avait reçu un nom de fille, mais n’avait jamais vraiment attaché d’importance à son prénom.

Même à présent qu’il parlait et lisait couramment ce qui semblait être sa langue natale et qu’il avait donc put comprendre la missive de sa mère et son vrai prénom, il ne se sentait ni l’envie ni l’utilité d’en changer.

Il était Katsura Ure et le reste n’avait foncièrement aucune réelle importance.

Alors qu’il se laissait traîner par son frère, qui avait décoloré ses cheveux en brun pour cette nouvelle année, dans la salle de conférence, il songea à tout l’honneur et la gloire qu’il allait bientôt connaître, en tant que nouveau chef.

Il n’avait pas une arrogance très développée mais il n’aimait pourtant rien de plus que de voir son intelligence, son charisme et sa force reconnue de tous.

Il aimait être le meilleur et ne s’en privait pas.

Il été né pour être chef et le savait.

Assis au milieu de ses proches amis, la moitié venant du même foyer que lui, il écouta d’un air absent le discours de bienvenue du proviseur adressé au nouveaux élèves, le rappel des règles de conduite de l’établissement et encore un bon paquet de chose dont il se fichait éperdument et enfin, le moment qu’il attendait vint.

Un silence lourd de sous entendu tomba sur la salle tandis que son nom était appelé exactement en même temps que celui du chef de l’autre groupe.

Il monta dignement sur l’estrade et fit fasse à ce qui serait, pour les deux ans à venir, son pire ennemi et son plus grand adversaire.

Il n’aurait pas su trop dire ce qui l’avait le plus démangé au moment ou il avait vu Nathaniel Lowrence pour la première fois.

Bien sûr il le connaissait déjà de vue et de réputation, mais il ne l’avait jamais vraiment regardé comme en ce moment.

Peut-être était-ce ce corps, svelte et souple mais indéniablement masculin ou bien était-ce ce visage, si beau et exquis dans toute l’étendue de sa perfection et qui paraissait bien moins masculin que le reste ?

Alors ça existait vraiment des gens comme ça ?

Non content d’être né avec de l’argent, une famille et un statut social, il possédait une beauté qu’on ne trouvait que sur les couverture de magazine, sauf que les dit couvertures était retouchés par ordinateur, prise par des professionnel et dont les models étaient maquillé avec soin.

Bien qu’il fut évident que cette créature prenait le pus grand soin de sa personne, le contraire n’aurait pas suffit à masquer cette incroyable perfection physique.

 

Où peut-être était-ce ce sourire….

Ce putain de sourire narquois et arrogant qui lui donna immédiatement une envie de meurtre.

Ou alors cette voix… fielleuse et insolente qui le saluait narquoisement.

Il n’aurait su le dire à l’instant même, mais une chose était sûre.

Il ferait disparaître ce sourire de ce visage et plus encore, jusqu’à ce que cette voix insupportable ne puisse plus rien proférer à part des supplications.

Oui, les gens comme ce Lowrence l’avait toujours mis sur les nerfs et celui-ci semblait y réussir encore mieux que les autres et sans rien à faire d’autre que de le saluer en plus.

Si le foyer où il vivait était loin d’être un taudis, il avait tout de même acquis, au fil du temps, cette rancune, cette haine naturelle qui le poussaient à haïr chaque personne ayant eut une vie riche et facile et pire encore, pour ceux qui en concevait de la fierté.

Conservant malgré tout son masque d’indifférence étudiée, il salua sobrement le jeune homme en retour comme le voulait la coutume de l’école avant de se détourner pour aller rejoindre son groupe.

Du coin de l’œil, il vit que la créature faisait de même.

Il nota, presque malgré lui, la grâce de ses mouvements et l’étroitesse de ses hanches.

Très étroit comme son pantalon alors que ces pensées perverses et surtout ridicules affluaient à son esprit.

Si il y avait bien une chose qu’on ne pouvait retirer au nouveau chef des autres, c’était bien son physique.

Mais il avait bien assez d’amants à l’extérieur pour ne pas avoir à fantasmer sur un petit con de bourgeois aussi reporta t’il son attention sur sa nouvelle et définitive petite amie.

Elle s’appelait Adeline et était une amie d’enfance.

Très jolie avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux noisette, elle était tout à fait à son goût et lui donnait un avantage certain en étant totalement folle de lui.

Elle était la couverture parfaite.

Etant à la fois assez séduisante pour satisfaire ses désirs hétérosexuels, assez populaire pour que son choix ne soit remit en doute ou critiqué par personne et assez amoureuse de lui pour lui pardonner son manque d’attention et de tendresse.

Il pourrait ainsi continué ses activités parallèles en toute quiétude, sans se soucier du reste.

Il ne s’inquiétait pas vraiment qu’on découvre sa bisexualité.

Il n’avait pas honte et s’assumait parfaitement.

Il ne voyait simplement pas l’intérêt d’un coming out.

Aucun de ses amis n’était venu un beau jour lui annoncé qu’il était hétérosexuel, il ne voyait donc pas pourquoi il devrait en faire autant.

Il n’aimait en général pas parler, et encore moins lorsqu’il s’agissait de sa vie privé.

Il jeta paresseusement un coup d’œil vers le groupe des autres.

C’était vraiment dommage, songea t’il, que ce mec soit si exactement à son goût physiquement, avec sa peau blanche sans la moindre tache de rousseur, ses yeux vert tendre et ses cheveux roux qui devait bien lui arrivé aux épaules.

Il secoua la tête en grognant.

Tout ça n’avait foncièrement aucune importance.

Il était le roi de son monde, que pouvait t’il vouloir de plus ?

 

 

 

**/A///B///A///B///A///B///A////B/**

 

 

 

Katsura soupira profondément en se dirigeant vers le terrain de basket.

A peine un mois après la rentré et il se trouvait déjà dans une situation non seulement profondément agaçante mais aussi extrêmement délicate.

Leur proviseur avait eut l’idée folle, ou de génie qui savait, d’organiser un match entre les deux groupes qui dirigeaient les élèves de l’école.

Evidemment, il les avait, lui et Lowrence provoqué en publique, si bien que l’affaire avait prit très rapidement des proportions tout bonnement invraisemblable.

On ne parlait plus que de ça depuis deux jours, et il lui était donc impossible de se défiler.

De toute façon, ce n’était pas dans sa nature.

Evidement, c’était à lui de prendre la tête de l’équipe.

Il n’était pas mauvais au basket, loin de là, mais il ne se faisait pas d’illusion, Misaki était de loin le meilleur, que se fut en tant que capitaine et ou en tant que sportif.

Mais par soucis d’égalité, à part lui, aucun des membres de l’équipe de basket de l’école n’avait été autorisé à jouer cette rencontre.

En gros, il allait devoir se fouler pour gagner ce match.

Et il n’aimait pas se fouler à faire quoi que ce soit.

Ses aptitudes naturelles lui avaient toujours tout apporté sur un plateau si bien qu’il avait prit l’habitude de tout faire avec une espèce de nonchalance que seule conférait la facilité.

_Bon, le joueur de leur équipe on pas l’habitude du basket, mais ils sont doués, ça y’a pas de doute, et physiquement en forme, donc…. Lui murmura Misaki qui venait de lui rappeler la tactique qu’ils avaient mit au point.

_Et « lui » ?

_Nathaniel Lowrence ?

_Hn.

_Je l’ai vu jouer, une fois au tennis, très douer, une fois au foot, pareil. Son point faible. Difficulté d’endurance. Une fleur de serre en gros. Point fort. Souple et rapide. En plus il déteste le sport, ça se lit dan ses yeux.

_Je vois…

Le jeune homme en question arrivait déjà avec le reste de son équipe derrière lui et il put presque entendre les pensées de Misaki, momentanément pester contre les groupes qui privaient son équipe de joueur aussi grand et talentueux.

Elle était vraiment belle cette créature.

Très fleur de serre comme l’avait justement dit son frère, mais d’une certaine manière, il soupçonnait un certain mensonge sur cette façade parfaite.

Il secoua légèrement la tête.

Vraiment… Un jour ses hormones le tueraient.

Même les génies n’échappaient pas aux affres de l’adolescence.

Cela il l’avait appris dès l’age de quatorze ans quand l’acné avait ravagé son visage, le rendant méconnaissable.

Seul le temps et surtout la chance l’en avaient guérie.

Il ne gardait aujourd’hui qu’extrêmement peu de cicatrice de ce passage difficile.

La créature, elle, avait une peau blanche et pure, presque vierge de pore ou d’imperfection, semblait venir d’un autre monde.

Et d’une certaine manière c’était un peu vrai.

Et ce petit con arrogant souriait, se pavanait, parfaitement avertie et fier de sa beauté, et de son statut.

Ça lui donnait envie de gerber.

L’argent peut tout acheter songea t’il avec aigreur et dégoût.

Sauf peut-être l’issue de ce match.

Cette pensée le fit sourire intérieurement et le motiva, tout au long du match, bien plus que ces impératifs de chef de groupe.

Le match suivit donc son cours, et hélas pour lui, ces petits cons de bourges se révélèrent aussi doué que son frère l’avait dit, Nathaniel compris.

Le match allait sur sa fin quand il se retrouva face au roux seul devant le panier.

L’instant d’après, sans trop savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent par terre, l’un sur l’autre, lui au dessus et vu la douleur qu’il ressentait au niveau de la clavicule droite et le fait que sa nemesis se frottait la tête, il en déduit qu’ils s’étaient très certainement rentrer dedans.

Le temps parut s’arrêter.

Il n’entendait plus le brouhaha des autres autour d‘eux.

Il n’y avait que lui, et ce corps sublime sur lequel il était à cheval.

Plus que tout, ce qui le frappa, ce fut ce regard.

Celui que Nathaniel Lowrence lui adressa.

A la fois choqué, agacé et…. avide ?

Oui, c’était bien les germes du désir qui brillaient dans ces magnifiques yeux verts… Et ces joues ne devenaient t’elles pas encore plus rouge ?

Un sourire se dessina alors, bien malgré lui sur son visage.

Il venait de trouver le plus gros point faible de son ultime adversaire.

Avant qu’il ait put le temps de faire un geste, quelqu’un le tirait vivement en arrière tandis qu’il voyait un des joueurs faire de même pour l’autre.

Bientôt il fut noyé dans une telle foule que la créature disparut de sa vue.

Mais sûrement pas de son esprit.

Nathaniel Lowrence était gay.

Cette petite raclure, qui était de notoriété publique homophobe, au point même de ne pas se rendre compte que son meilleur ami et bras droit était homosexuel lui-même, ce petit con arrogant et plein de morgue, ce Nathaniel Lowrence là, chef du groupe opposé au sien, et de par ce fait son pire ennemi était gay.

Et pas juste gay par-dessus le marcher.

Il l’avait regarder lui.

Son sourire s’agrandit.

Si c’était vraiment cela, alors il allait s’amuser.

Il allait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup s’amuser.

 

 

 

 

**/A///B///A///B///A///B///A////B/**

 

 

 

 

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent il mit lentement mais sûrement en place le plan, « vérifions que mes putain d’hormones ne me montent pas la tête » en s’assurant de ce qu’il avait vu sur le terrain.

Rien de plus facile et en même temps de plus compliqué quand on était aussi entouré et surveillé qu’ils l’étaient.

Malgré tout il avait réussit.

Au bout d’un mois, il savait parfaitement à quoi s’en tenir avec Lowrence.

La créature était bien ce qu’il pensait.

Quelques effleurement quand ils passaient l’un à côté de l’autre, des rougissements excessifs dès que leurs yeux se croisaient et surtout, cette haine mélanger à la peur qui hantait son regard.

Haine car il savait que Katsura savait, et peur… Ce n’était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi.

De son côté, il ne s’était jamais sentit aussi absolument vivant que depuis ce début d’année.

Il attendait chacune de leur rencontre avec une impatience et une jubilation presque terrifiante.

Il ne se reconnaissait pas vraiment ainsi.

Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, les émotions semblaient suffisamment le dominer pour lui faire oublier tout le reste.

Il ressentit même une pointe de regret, à la venue des congés d’Octobre.

Malgré tout, il fut suffisamment occupé pendant ces vacances avec son travail à mi temps chez un ébéniste qui travaillait dans le centre ville et le nouveau programme informatique qu’il concevait pour oublier momentanément l’école et Nathaniel Lowrence.

 

 

 

 

 

**/A///B///A///B///A///B///A////B/**

 

 

 

 

Il était quatre heures quand la cloche sonnant la fin de la journée retentit.

Katsura avait repris le cours depuis à peine deux jours et il ne pensait de nouveau déjà plus qu’à « lui ».

Paresseusement, il se dirigea vers sa petite amie et l’embrassa rapidement avant de l’enjoindre à venir les encourager avec ses amies pendant l’entraînement de basket.

Il savait d’expérience que ses gars donnaient bien plus avec des spectateurs et mieux encore quand ces dit spectateur étaient de très jolie fille.

Et il avait grand besoin de motiver ses troupes aux vues des championnats inter lycée qui débuterait très bientôt.

Après échauffement et petite phase d’entraînement basique d’environ une heure, il organisa deux matchs, arbitré et compter dans les règles.

Ce fut au deuxième match qu’il le vit.

Nathaniel Lowrence et sa cours avançait sur le chemin de gravier qui menait à l’internat et bien qu’il fut tout de même assez loin, il n’eut aucun mal à voir les coups d’œil furtifs et faussement désintéressé que jetait le rouquin sur son équipe.

Sur lui.

Il semblait bien que son instinct ne l’avait pas trompé finalement.

_Alors K ? On somnole ? Se moqua son frère en lui prenant le ballon dans un geste d’une fluidité et d’une précision impressionnante.

Misaki n’était pas le capitaine de l’équipe du lycée pour rien.

Katsura lui avait souvent reproché ses mauvais résultats scolaires, qui lui avait d’ailleurs valut un redoublement, mais il devait avouer que les capacités physiques et techniques de son aîné et ce dans tous les sports qu’il pratiquait, et ils étaient nombreux, compensait largement cette faiblesse.

Lui n’aimait pas particulièrement le sport, mais ne dénigrait pas ces évidents avantages.

Tel que l’entretien du corps et le défoulement.

Il jeta un dernière coup d’œil à Nathaniel Lowrence et ses lèvres s’étirèrent dans un sourire carnassier tandis qu’une magnifique idée germait dans son esprit.

Il reprit le match avec de fois plus d’ardeur, heureux d’avoir enfin une idée précise de ce qu’il voulait de cette petite merde de bourgeois.

A dix-huit heures pile, ils s’arrêtèrent pour ranger le matériel et filèrent tous au vestiaire.

_T’étais pas fameux aujourd’hui K, se moqua tranquillement Thomas en cherchant une serviette dans son casier. Sauf sur la fin…

_C’est pas parce que je l’ai ridiculisé qu’il s’y est mit, ricana Misaki en lui flanquant un coup de point sur l’épaule.

_Allez vous faire foutre, grogna t’il pour toute réponse.

_Un truc à me dire ? Souffla Thomas, l’air de rien en s’approchant de lui pour que les autres n’entende pas.

_Ch’ais pas. Faut que je vois d’abord…

_Ok, je suis là si…

_C’est bien que tu te proposes, répondit Katsura avec un de ses rares sourires, exposant, à celui qu’il considérait comme son meilleur ami, ses envies d’aller faire un tour dans le lycée, seul pour une fois.

_T’as encore oublié ton livre de chimie ?

_On peut rien te cacher, grogna le blond en se dirigeant vers la salle d’eau.

 

Après une douche vite expédiée, il rangea rapidement ses affaires dans le casier et se débarrassa de ses groupies avec l’aide promise de Thomas. Un dernier au revoir général, un baiser sur les lèvres d’Adeline pour la faire lâcher prise et il était partit.

Alors qu’il traversait rapidement la cour, il jeta un coup d’œil discret aux quelques groupes des internes qui discutaient éparpillé dans la cours, attendant l’heure de manger.

Il repéra sans difficulté le second de Lowrence, Vivian Shilton, très connu de tous pour être à la fois terriblement mignon, gay et le frère du proviseur.

Un autre scan plus attentif de la foule qui se pressait autour de lui apprit qu’aujourd’hui était un jour de chance.

Lowrence n’était pas dans le groupe et s’il n’y était pas….

Un sourire maléfique étira les lèvres de l’adolescent alors qu’il rentrait prestement dans le lycée pour se diriger directement vers les toilettes.

L’établissement possédait quatre coins WC, deux filles, deux garçons et depuis des années il avait été établi que les deux du premier étaient pour son groupe et ceux du rez-de-chaussée pour celui de Lowrence.

Aussi n’eut t’il pas beaucoup de chemin à faire pour atteindre sa destination.

L’expectative d’un Nathaniel Lowrence le désirant parcourait ses veines comme une lave en fusion et envoyait de délicieuses décharges à son entrejambe.

Lui se fichait de voir sa bisexualité révélée au grand jour mais il était évident que ce n’était pas le cas de sa nemesis.

Il pouvait presque déjà voir son visage orgueilleux se tordre de honte et ses yeux arrogants se baisser devant lui, prouvant ainsi toute sa supériorité.

Sans argent et sans nom, sans famille et sans rien de tout ce que ce connard possédait, il allait l’écraser, le vaincre purement et simplement, en lui faisant la pire chose possible pour un être de cet acabit à savoir, briser sa fierté.

Il allait pouvoir tirer un bon coup et écraser cette petite merde par la même occasion.

Quelles pensées délicieuses et excitantes pour l’adolescent en pleine puberté qu’il était.

Oui, vaincre sa nemesis de la pire des manière qui soi et tout ça pour la modique somme d’une baise avec un corps de rêve.

L’affaire de sa vie sans le moindre doute songea t’il en entrant dans la pièce.

Lycée riche oblige, les toilettes étaient très spacieuses et d’une propreté exemplaire malgré le fait que ce soit celle des hommes.

Nathaniel Lowrence était appuyé sur le lavabo et venait visiblement de se rincer le visage.

Son expression se figea légèrement quand il se plaça derrière lui et posa ses mains sur sa taille mais il ne sursauta pas ce qui le fit siffler intérieurement.

Quel self control, songea t’il en éprouvant agréablement la taille mince du jeune homme.

Elle était fine et détenait cette cambrure bien nette que seule possédait normalement les femmes.

Il fixa le jeune homme à travers le miroir.

Il sentit le corps frissonner sous ses mains avant que Nathaniel Lowrence lui crache, de sa petite voix hautaine qui contrastait totalement avec son langage corporel, un :

« Qu’est ce que tu veux ? »

Quelle drôle de question songea Katsura en réprimant difficilement l’envie de plaquer directement l’adolescent contre le lavabo et de le baiser sans plus de cérémonie. Il était suffisamment explicite dans ses regards et dans son attitude pour ne pas laisser place au doute.

Nathaniel Lowrence aurait t’il décidé de joué les innocents ? Il le lui semblait bien.

Il répondit donc par un sourire qui aurait dû fondre, s’ils existaient encore, tout les doutes de son interlocuteur.

Etrangement pourtant, cela ne fit que l’énerver d’avantage.

« Tu comptes rester là et faire ça toute la soirée ?!! 

_ Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ?

_Bien sûr, je ne veux pas être contaminé par ta stupidité ! »

Sale petite vipère, siffla mentalement Katsura.

Lowrence l’avait presque complètement déstabilisé, ce qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivé.

Cela l’agaça profondément.

A quoi jouait t’il ?

Pourquoi des mots de rejets et une attitude mal à l’aise quand tout son corps pleurait pour le contact ?

Peut-être était ce une technique de flirt que pratiquait les riches ? Pour ce que Katsura en avait à faire…

Tout ce qui l’intéressait à cet instant, c’était la peau crémeuse qui attendait ses mains sous la fine chemise et la tendre courbure d’un cou d’ivoire.

Avec un sourire, il passa ses doigts sous le tissu et commença à caresser lentement la taille fine, poussant parfois jusqu’aux hanches.

Penché sur l’adolescent tremblant, il déposa un baiser sur la courbure d’une oreille parfaitement dessinée et chuchota dedans un « vraiment ? » plus que suggestif, pour l’informé que son petit jeu de marchait pas sur lui.

Etrangement, son comportement ne fit que troubler un peu plus Nathaniel, qui commençait, de part ses tremblements, à très sérieusement tenter de concurrencer une machine à laver.

La machine à laver la plus sexy et la plus douce sur laquelle il ne lui avait jamais été donné de poser les mains, ajouta mentalement l’adolescent.

Ses doutes concernant le pucelage de sa nemesis ne faisait que se renforcer de minute en minute alors qu’il le voyait, grâce au miroir, combattre entre plaisir, honte, fierté et doute.

Il était bien possible que Nathaniel Lowrence soit encore puceau.

Personne ayant un tant soit peut d’expérience ne réagissait si pleinement et si violement à des contacts si légers.

Cette pensée envoya une violente décharge dans l’entrejambe de Katsura qui décida que cela se passerait ici et maintenant, sans plus penser au conséquences de ses actes.

Il serait cruel et violent et lui ferait mal.

Cette immonde fierté s’échapperait de cette magnifique gorge en même temps que des gémissements de douleur et de supplication pour n’y laisser que du désespoir et de la souffrance.

Ensuite, il s’arrangerait pour que tout le monde apprenne l’affaire et Nathaniel Lowrence serait, non seulement complètement ridiculiser, mais intégralement et psychologiquement détruit.

Il fallait que quelqu’un le rabaisse au simple rang d’humain, et cette personne se serait lui.

Bien sûr il aurait lui-même à faire face à de nombreux problèmes envers son groupe, mais il se justifierait parfaitement en leur disant la vérité. Que la fin justifiait les moyens.

Il serait le premier chef de clan de toute l’histoire de l’école à avoir prit le dessus.

Décidé à passer à la vitesse supérieur il lécha langoureusement les contours de l’oreille du roux.

Celui-ci sursauta violemment cette fois, comme si on venait brutalement de le tirer d’un songe.

Kastura s’écarta vivement tandis que la furie rousse fonçait vers la sortie, évitant ainsi la grêle de coup qu’il lança dans la foulée.

Au dernier moment, celui-ci se retourna vers lui, rouge comme seul les roux pouvaient le devenir, tout pantelant, ses mains resserrées sur sa chemise dans un geste futile de protection, une expression de détresse profonde inscrite sur le visage.

« Mais qu’est ce que tu fais !!!?? »

Mais qu’est ce que c’était que ce gars ?? S’exclama mentalement le garçon en faisant de grands efforts pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa consternation et son agacement et pour conserver son sourire charmeur.

Il était évident, vu son expression et son attitude que Lowrence était parfaitement sincère.

Mais malgré tout, Katsura avait encore du mal à y croire.

Il tenta une dernière approche, juste des paroles, pour ne pas l’effaroucher plus qu’il ne l’était déjà, mais qui devrait lui permettre de le cerner une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Je pensais que ça te plairait… J’ai bien vu la façon dont tu me regardais. Et tu sais comment je le sais ?

_.....

_Parce que moi aussi je te regarde…

_.....Mais…. C’est anormal… non ? »

La toute petite voix employée par sa nemesis, adorable car totalement dépouillée de l’arrogance et du fiel qui l’habitait d’habitude, termina de chasser toutes les incertitudes de l’esprit de Katsura.

Non content d’être complètement dénué de toute expérience, l’adolescent était aussi en train de débattre avec ses penchants sexuels.

Un étrange pincement qui ressemblait horriblement à de la honte prit place dans son cœur.

Il le chassa bien vite.

C’était encore mieux.

Il allait le séduire, il allait le faire tomber fou amoureux de lui, se faire passer pour la seule personne capable de le comprendre et de lui donner le plaisir qu’il désirait secrètement.

Il allait le briser le plus complètement et le plus profondément du monde.

Avec un sourire qu’il eut toute les peines de l’univers à rendre grave et sérieux, il répondit le « non » le plus convaincu qu’il ait jamais dit de sa vie et regarda les sublimes yeux vert de l’adolescent s’écarquiller un peu plus avant que celui ci ne sorte en courant.

 

 

 

**/A///B///A///B///A///B///A////B/**

 

 

 

Katsura chercha une raison, un fait, un acte, quoi que ce soit pour attirer Nathaniel Lowrence à lui sans attirer l’attention, ce qui évidemment vu leur position à tout les deux étaient rigoureusement impossible.

Mais par un tournant de bonne fortune, il n’eut pas à chercher trop longtemps car quatre jours après leur petite « altercation » dans les toilettes, le destin lui envoya un moyen de rencontrer sa nemesis en priver et sans que cela engendre le moindre soupçon.

Marco avait déconné, encore et encore.

Ce type avait toujours été un furoncle dans son cul et il le prouvait encore aujourd’hui.

Têtu, violent et il fallait bien le dire, foncièrement stupide, il n’en manquait pas une pour provoquer des rixes en tout genre mais même si Katsura ne l’aimait pas, il devait bien avouer que parfois, c’était bien utile.

Cette fois là lui inspira donc un mélange bien particulier de contentement et d’exaspération.

Un putain de devoir maison en commun et il trouvait le moyen de manquer de tuer et accessoirement de se faire tuer par un « autre ».

Pour sa défense, il fallait bien avouer que cette prof avait été soit d’une stupidité profonde ou d’une insouciance impardonnable en désignant les groupes.

Enfin, l’affaire était ce qu’elle était et à présent la situation c’était dégradé au point ou le moindre faux pas pouvait dégénérer en massacre en règle.

Toute l’école marchait sur des œufs depuis deux jours, alors qu’ils attendaient des nouvelles de l’hôpital.

Si un seul des deux y passait….

Heureusement, cela n’arriva pas.

Au grand soulagement de tous, et à la grande déception de certain, les blessures des deux garçons s’avérèrent être moins grave que prévu.

Leur sortie de l’hôpital, n’ayant tout de même pas lieu avant deux semaines au moins, il restait encore beaucoup à faire pour calmer le petit monde confiné de leur école.

La raison de son contentement vint donc par l’intermédiaire de Vivian Shilton qui rencontra Thomas à la pose déjeuner.

Ils discutèrent tout les deux longuement et âprement, laissant de temps en temps échapper quelques éclats de voix avant de parvenir à un accord qui satisferait les deux parties en présence.

Thomas revint donc vers lui une heure plus tard et ils allèrent s’isoler des regards avides et des oreilles indiscrètes avec les deux autres membres de son comité directeur pour pouvoir discuter de la prochaine rencontre.

Les techniques étaient bien roder malgré le fait qu’un tel événement n’avait pas été recenser dans les annales des groupes depuis près d’une génération complète.

En temps normal, c’était Lance voir parfois Misaki qui discutaient des affaires courantes.

Occasionnellement, Thomas devait se déplacer en personne, quand une rixe vraiment importante éclatait ou quand un problème réellement important surgissait.

Mais la rencontre entre les deux chefs ne se faisaient qu’en cas d’extrême urgence et de dernier recours et était longuement préparer et discuté car elle se faisait dans la solitude la plus totale.

Il n’y avait que les deux chefs, personne d’autre n’avait le droit d’assister à cette réunion au sommet, pas même les bras droits.

Ce qui dans le cas présent arrangeait parfaitement Katsura.

Assis sur le bureau du prof, dans la salle de classe vide qu’ils avaient réquisitionner pour leur réunion, il écouta longuement Thomas raconter mot pour mot ce dont il avait discuter avec Shilton.

_En gros ce serait ce soir ?

_Il n’y a pas d’autre solution, le proviseur et le reste du corps enseignant et administratif ont officieusement accepté de fermer les yeux là dessus à condition que ce soit fait le plus tôt possible et Shilton a réussi à convaincre le gros Marco de nous prêter l’infirmerie ce soir.

_En plus, voit le bon côté des choses K, ajouta Lance qui de part son expérience dans le domaine des négociations étaient le plus qualifié de tous pour repérer les plans foireux, plus vite se sera fait, et moins on aura de risque de fuite.

_Sans parler de ce putain de bordel qui s’est installé dans l’école. Je suis pas contre un peu d’action, loin de là, mais les championnats sont bientôt et j’ai pas envie de qu’un des gars soient blessé à cause d’un con de guet à pan.

_Ok, ce soir alors. Quelle heure ?

_Shilton à proposer dix huit heures. Ca me paraît correct. Comme ça tu ne manques pas trop d’entraînement, et ça vous laisse quand même une heure trente pour mettre tout ça au clair, vu qu’Il est autorisé à sauter les repas de l’internat.

_Qu’est ce que vous en pensez ?

Lance et Misaki acquiescèrent d’un air grave et l’affaire fut bouclé, du moins jusqu’à la fin de l’après midi.

A dix huit heure précise, il se rendit devant l’infirmerie, accompagné comme le voulait la tradition de son comité directeur.

Nathaniel Lowrence y était déjà, accompagné d’un Vivian Shilton à l’air sombre et des deux autres seconds du rouquin.

Ils regardèrent un long moment en chien de faïence, et il put lire malgré tout, dans le langage corporel du roux, que ces longues heures d’observation lui avaient permit de décrypter, tout la signe de stress possible et imaginable.

Il cacha presque difficilement un sourire appréciateur et impatient.

Enfin.

Finalement, leurs compagnons respectifs s’écartèrent et ils entrèrent tout deux dans l’infirmerie.

Elle était spacieuse, lumineuse, malgré le soleil qui déclinait en cette fin de journée, et, contrairement aux infirmeries de lycée lambda, l’endroit n’empestait pas le médicament.

L’infirmerie était composée de plusieurs pièces.

La principale, celle ou ils se trouvaient, était la salle d’auscultation, la porte à droite donnait sur le bureau de l’infirmier et celle tout au fond donnait sur un petit couloir à six portes.

Ces portes cachant de petites chambre, munie d’un lavabo, d’un lit et d’un bureau.

Il attendit quelques minutes, appuyé contre la porte, pour être certain que les autres étaient bien partit, puis il referma celle-ci à clé.

Le son sec du verrou fit sursauter Nathaniel qui se retourna vivement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés au possible, comme un animal prit au piège.

Une violente décharges d’adrénaline traversa les veines de l’adolescent et il s’avança brusquement vers le rouquin, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

Son attitude prédatrice sembla déstabiliser encore un peu plus l’adolescent qui fit malgré lui un pas en arrière.

Agacé par son propre comportement, Katsura respira profondément et tendit une main tendre et douce vers le visage du roux.

Celui-ci frémit puis se figea, avant de se laisser aller en fermant les yeux.

Prenant cela pour un acquiescement implicite pour la suite, le blond passa enroula ses doigts autour de la nuque fragile et attira le garçon dans un baiser passionner, qui hélas, ne dura pas plus d’une seconde.

Le jeune homme le repoussa brutalement et se recula de trois pas, l’expression de son visage se disputant entre l’horreur, la terreur et… l’envie ?

Cela rassura un peu Katsura, qui commença à ce demander s’il n’était pas aller un peu trop vite en besogne.

Il avait oublié combien les personnes vierges pouvaient être prise de tête parfois.

Il fallait se montrer patient, et tendre.

Deux choses qu’il n’avait ni vraiment l’envie, ni l’habitude de faire.

Mais avec un tel prix à la clé, il pouvait bien faire un ou deux sacrifices.

_Lowrence ? Demanda t’il doucement en alors que l’adolescent serait les pans de sa chemise convulsivement, presque au bord des larmes.

_On… on ne peut pas…

_Dit moi, répondit doucement Katsura en caressant doucement la joue pâle du jeune homme en espérant le rassurer un peu.

Il savait bien, pour l’avoir expérimenter quelques fois, que les personnes vierges étaient souvent le summum même de la prise de tête, et n’ayant pas de fétiche particulier à cet égard, il les fuyait généralement comme la peste.

Mais là, tout était différent.

C’était Nathaniel Lowrence, cette créature magnifique, à la fois terriblement fragile et forte qui tremblait dans ses bras.

Et il ne souvenait d’avoir jamais désiré autant quelque chose de toute sa vie.

Tous ses petits plans mesquins avaient été momentanément oubliés à l’instant ou il avait capturé ses lèvres.

_Je… je suis laid… finit par dire l’adolescent en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

_Quoi ? S’exclama Katsura, qui n’était pas sûr d’avoir bien entendu.

_Ne me force pas à répéter !! Cracha le roux en le repoussant pour tenter de se rhabiller.

Le jeune homme ne le laissa pas faire et enserra fermement ses poignets de ses mains et tira pour le forcer à lui faire face.

Il n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

Il était évident que Nathaniel croyait sérieusement ce qu’il venait de dire. La question était, comment avait t’il put fourrer une telle connerie dans sa jolie petite tête ?

Le jeune homme décida pourtant de remettre cette question, aussi énigmatique et intéressante soit elle à plus tard. Tout son corps ne pleurait que pour une seule chose à cet instant précis, et ce n’était sûrement une conversation sérieuse.

Mais pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait, il lui fallait rassurer Nathaniel, le cajoler, le flatter, le tout sans blesser son immense fierté. Un vrai défi en soi, mais Katsura n’aimait rien de mieux que les défis, surtout avec un tel prix à la clé.

Il embrassa les paupières du rouquin, frôlant doucement les cils de ses lèvres, l’attira plus près de lui et lâcha un de ses poignets pour épouser sa nuque et approfondir leur contact.

_Tu es beau, chuchota t’il dans son cou. Si beau…. Tu n’as pas idée de combien tu l’es…

Nathaniel secoua la tête en hoquetant et voulu de nouveau s’écarter mais il l’en empêcha encore.

_Si magnifique… que je t’ai voulu, dès le premier jour ou je t’ai vu…

_Tu mens, murmura sa nemesis en lui lançant un regard farouche, plein de fierté et de douleur contenu.

Et après un tel regard il osait lui dire qu’il était laid, songea Katsura en souriant intérieurement. Il ne c’était donc jamais regardé dans une glace ? Vu ses manières pédantes et ses toilettes impeccables, il en doutait fort.

_Je m’en fous des groupes Lowrence, je m’en fous que tu penses que tu es laid parce que moi je te trouve beau, et j’en ai rien à battre de que tu sois un homme parce que je te veux. C’est ça ma vérité.

Il avait dit cela dans le but de rassurer le rouquin, mais étrangement, il y avait quelque chose de si profondément vrai dans ces mots que l’étrange malaise qui avait prit place en lui depuis l’épisode des toilettes menaçait de refaire surface.

Il le repoussa à l’aide de ses hormones d’adolescent frustré.

Après tout, c’était bien sa meilleure arme contre une pseudo honte et ce bizarre et inexplicable début d’affection que commençait à lui inspirer la personne la plus désagréable qu’il ait jamais eut l’occasion de rencontrer.

Le regard fier et en même temps troublé et plein d’espoir du garçon ne l’aidait vraiment pas.

_Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi m’appelles tu encore Lowrence ?

A ces mots Katsura su qu’il avait gagné et sentit son visage former le sourire le plus éclatant et véritable de sa vie.

Il libéra précautionneusement le poignet du roux et plaça ses deux mains en coupe sur ses joues, approcha son visage du sien jusqu’à ce que leur front se touche et chuchota :

_Nathaniel… Tu es si adorable….

La dernière chose qu’il vit avant de fermer les yeux se fut la carnation opaline du roux prendre les tons de rouge les plus soutenu existant.

L’initiative de leur baiser fut prit par Nathaniel ce qui acheva de l’exciter au plus haut point.

Le rouquin avait beau n’avoir que très peu d’expérience, il mettait dans ses caresses et ses baiser, une ardeur qui comblait parfaitement ce manque.

Katsura l’aurait bien emmené dans une des chambres, mais il se rendit très vite compte qu’il n’atteindrait très certainement même pas le couloir.

Il vira brutalement tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau de l’infirmier et y allongea bien plus délicatement son futur amant avant de prendre place entre ses jambes.

Il termina rapidement de déboutonner la chemise du rouquin tout en dévorant ses lèvres et commença son exploration de son torse.

Il découvrit la peau blanche mais pas pâle, juste brillante et translucide, légèrement rosé au niveau des mamelons, avec la curiosité et l’émerveillement d’un petit enfant.

C’était si soyeux, si tendre, si beau et les sons que Nathaniel produisait étaient si excitant qu’il ne savait plus par ou commencer, ce qu’il voulait goûter en premier, ce qu’il voulait sentir et ce qu’il voulait toucher.

Il ne savait plus rien.

Il pouvait juste poser ses lèvres sur toutes les zones qu’il pouvait atteindre, dévorant chaque parcelle de peau avec ardeur, babillant entre deux caresses des mots d’amour et d’adoration sans suite, se laissant entrainé par l’avalanche de passion qui déferlait en lui.

Il n’était plus lui-même. Ne voulait plus l’être. Il voulait seulement posséder cette personne. Plus rien d’autre n’avait d’importance.

Nathaniel serait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les tirait et les tordait de la plus troublante des manières.

Il se tortillait sous lui, se frottait, le pressait de lui répéter encore et encore qu’il le trouvait beau.

Les mains de Katsura qui finissaient d’enlever le pantalon du roux furent stoppé par celui-ci.

Le jeune homme quitta à regret le nombril de son amant pour revenir à son visage.

_Tu…

_Je ? Chuchota t’il en dévorant ses joues, son nez et ses lèvres rouges de baisers passionnés.

_Tu… as encore ….tous tes habits….

_Oh… Répondit t’il en souriant avant de se redresser, de retirer prestement son tee-shirt et de le balancer au loin. Il déboutonna son jean et se recoucha sur le rouquin.

_c’est mieux comme ça ?

_Je… je peux… ? Demanda timidement en jetant des coups d’œil furtif à son torse.

Katsura se savait séduisant.

Il avait un corps bien entretenu par le sport, une peau qui avait déjà passé les affres de l’adolescence et s’en était sortit sans en être trop marqué. Son visage était assez banal, mais il avait un petit quelque chose dans le regard qui séduisait immanquablement.

Il se savait attirant, pourtant le regard de Nathaniel, timide et appréciateur, qui tentait de paraître blasé mais n’y réussissait pas, lui procura un plaisir qu’il n’aurait jamais cru possible.

_Ne te gêne pas, souffla t’il dans un ronronnement.

Une des mains de Nathaniel s’approcha légèrement de son torse, hésitante, si près, qu’il pouvait presque en sentir la chaleur, mais ne créant pourtant aucun contact.

Il prit doucement la main dans la sienne et la posa à plat sur sa poitrine.

Nathaniel regarda un moment leurs deux mains qui se levaient et s’abaissaient au rythme de la respiration de Katsura et lui adressa finalement un sourire à la fois timide et éblouissant qui ravit, plus qu’il ne l’aurait voulu le jeune homme.

_C’est impressionnant….

_Tu n’as encore rien vu, souffla le blond en plongeant de nouveau sur lui pour happer ses lèvres dans un baiser possessif.

Il termina de retirer le pantalon de Nathaniel, pour y découvrir avec stupeur un boxer vert bouteille.

_Je rêve… même tes sous vêtements sont assortie….

Le rouquin fit une petite moue vexé mais positivement adorable.

_On ne sait jamais qui peut vous déshabiller.

_Un rendez vous après moi ? Siffla Kastura en suçant le ventre plat pour y laisser une marque bien rouge.

Nathaniel l’attrapa brusquement par les cheveux et le ramena vers son visage.

Les feux verts de son regard planter dans le sien le firent frémir d’excitation.

Il n’aimait pas qu’on se soumette trop facilement à lui.

_Tu crois ?

Le sourire de l’adolescent s’étira un peu plus encore et ils se lancèrent dans un baiser qui ressemblait plus à un combat qu’autre chose.

Le rouquin avait prit suffisamment d’assurance pour ne plus se laisser facilement distancer et Katsura n’était pas sûr d’en être réellement agacé.

Il n’était d’ailleurs même plus sûr de penser.

Et plus encore quand il commença à caresser le sexe à demi ériger de l’adolescent à travers le tissu soyeux du boxer sans pour autant chercher à aller plus loin.

Nathaniel lui mordit l’épaule en signe de protestation et il accepta le reproche avec un baiser plus tendre que les précédant avant de retirer complètement le boxer et de le faire glisser sur les jambes fines mais musclé du jeune homme, n’oubliant pas d’y déposer de nombreux baisers dans la foulé.

_Tes jambes…. Pas un poil…

_Ce n’est pas un crime de prendre soin de son corps, répliqua le roux en boudant légèrement. Tout le monde n’a pas envie d’avoir l’air d’un singe, ajouta t’il plus vicieusement.

Katsura ricana légèrement en frottant ses jambes qui sans être un tapis était couverte poils fins, noirs et soyeux contre celle totalement vierge de pilosité du roux.

_On commence par s’épiler les jambes et on finit chez un gynécologue trésor, répondit t’il en caressant les bras du roux sur toute leur longueur.

Il ne put cependant pas continuer longtemps qu’un coup de pied le repoussait, le faisant tomber du bureau.

Assis sur les fesses, il regarda éberluer Nathaniel qui s’asseyait tranquillement sur le bureau, avec la classe et le naturel qu’une personne n’était pas sensé avoir quand elle était nue comme un ver.

Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que l’adolescent ait une telle force.

Pas une fille alors, songea t’il, avec une touche d ‘autodérision et un petit quelque chose qui ressemblait bien à de l’admiration.

Il repoussa cette sensation loin de lui.

Une baise, voilà ce que c’était.

Il n’allait pas faire l’amour à Nathaniel Lowrence. Il devait le briser, pas s’amuser avec lui.

Et pourtant, lui souffla une petite voix, qu’es tu en train de faire depuis tout à l’heure ?

_On a peur ?

_Je ne suis pas une fille, gronda le garçon avec quelque chose qui ressemblait bien à une menace dans la voix.

_Ca je m’en doute, ricana Katsura en massant son ventre, là ou le pied de Nathaniel l’avait frappé. Aucune fille n’a une telle force.

Le roux détourna les yeux et parut à cet instant complètement abattu et perdu.

_Tu ne veux plus ? Finit par demander le blond après une longue minute de silence.

_Je ne sais pas…

_Tu sais c’est quoi ton problème Nathaniel ?

_.....

_Tu sais pas ce que tu veux, moi si. Alors laisse toi faire. Qu’est ce que tu as à perdre ? Répliqua Katsura en se relevant pour faire face à sa nemesis.

Malgré ce long intermède, son excitation était encore belle et bien présente et il sentait qu’il serait vraiment capable de prendre très mal un rejet de celui qu’il était sensé séduire.

_Ma fierté je suppose, murmura doucement l’adolescent en jouant avec le bout de sa tresse.

Le blond se pencha vers lui et prit la tresse entre ses doigts avant de faire doucement sauter l’élastique, le tout sans arracher le moindre cheveu.

Il adorait les cheveux du garçon.

Un blond roux lumineux et profond, qui se déclinait en mile une teintes différentes à la lumière du soleil, imprimer sur une matière souple et soyeuse.

_Il y a matière à perdre sa fierté en faisant l’amour avec quelqu’un ? Demanda t’il avec un sérieux non feint.

_Je… Je ne sais pas. Toi tu…..

_Je te trouve beau, répliqua le blond en saisissant les avant bras de l’adolescent, le tirant de sur le bureau pour l’envelopper de ses bras.

Il paraissait si frêle, si fragile, dépourvu de ses vêtements et de son fiel.

Si frêle que les bras de Katsura pouvait l’enlacer de part et d’autre sans difficulté.

Et il était si chaud et si doux, son corps pressé contre son torse nu.

Comme elle était rassurante sa respiration calme et régulière.

Comme ils étaient doux ses cheveux qui glissaient dans son cou et le chatouillaient un peu.

Il était si bien.

Ils étaient si bien.

Il ne se rappelait pas d’avoir jamais été aussi bien.

_Je m’en fous de tes histoires de bourge sur la fierté et blabla, je m’en branle tu peux pas savoir à quel point !

Nathaniel le repoussa légèrement, sans se défaire pour autant de l’étreinte protectrice.

_Tu n’as pas de fierté peut-être ?! Toi ?!!

Le sarcasme était facilement décelable.

Le doute aussi.

Il était en train de gagner.

Le seul problème, c’était qu’il ne savait plus trop ce qu’il désirait vraiment gagner maintenant.

Le roux dégageait une sorte d’aura qui le rendait incroyablement mignon et désirable. Il ne s’était sûrement pas attendu qu’il soit ainsi. Doux et hésitant, malgré sa fierté et son courage.

Il l’avait imaginé sec et froid comme un serpent.

Dangereusement venimeux.

Il était surpris, trop agréablement surpris.

_Si, mais je la place pas si bas.

_Pourquoi veux tu faire ça ?

_Tu es sérieux ?

_Oui.

_Pfff, j’aime le sexe, pour parler crûment, et je te trouve parfaitement à mon goût. Et puis tu es… il s’arrêta un instant pour chercher le mot qui convenait le mieux à ce sentiment bizarre qui c’était loger au creux de sa poitrine… Intéressant.

_Intéressant ?

_Oui.

Nathaniel fit la moue et lui se tapa mentalement la tête contre un mur.

Il était sensé le séduire, le rendre fou amoureux.

Lui dire qu’il l’aimait, et tout le blabla qui allait avec.

Sûrement pas lui parler de ce qu’il pensait.

Et il ne savait même pas ce qui était le pire dans tout ça.

Qu’il se soit confié si spontanément à cette petite vipère déguiser en chaton ou qu’il en soit venu à vraiment penser ce qu’il venait de dire.

_C’est la première fois qu’on me dit ça….

_On te dit quoi d’habitude ? Demanda t’il doucement en caressant gentiment le dos de l’adolescent, faisant appel à toute les ressources de son self control pour ne pas glisser plus bas.

_Que je suis beau, et intelligent, doué, que j’ai de la chance…

_Et c’est pas bien ?

Le roux leva un regard presque peiné vers lui et soupira en se pressant un peu plus contre son corps.

_Je suppose que si mais…. Je me demande parfois….

_Si tu te résumes à ça ? Finit Kastura avec un naturel qui le déconcerta encore un peu plus.

L’adolescent hocha doucement la tête, tout tirant doucement sur ses cheveux dans un geste presque nerveux.

Et alors Katsura se rendit compte d’une chose.

Une chose qu’il n’avait pas réaliser avant.

Une chose qui ébranla toutes ses convictions bien plus violement et profondément que son désir inopiné pour Nathaniel Lowrence.

Ils se ressemblaient, voilà qui était dit.

Lui et cette agaçante et arrogante petite vipère se ressemblaient.

Ils étaient juste deux personnes qui regardaient dans la même direction, mais d’un endroit différent.

Etait t-il possible de se sentir si proche d’une personne, quand on en était si éloigné ?

Katsura avait trouvé la réponse à cette question.

Oui, mile fois oui.

L’urgence de se lier plus profondément à cet être qu’il tenait dans ses bras se fit alors intolérable.

Il s’empara des lèvres du garçon qui lui répondit avec passion, et l’allongea sur le bureau une nouvelle fois.

Ses mains déboutonnèrent son pantalon et dégagèrent son sexe à demi ériger de son boxer avant de recommencer à parcourirent le corps en dessous de lui avec frénésie.

Il fut heureux de constater que celles de Nathaniel faisaient de même, laissant peu à peu la timidité naturelle de la découverte pour se faire plus aventureuse, plus effrontées.

Il quitta de nouveau à regret la peau douces du roux et sortie le préservatif qu’il avait prévu pour l’occasion de sa poche droite.

Il l’ouvrit d’un coup de dent habile et le plaça sur son sexe en érection avec la dextérité que conférait l’habitude avant de replonger dans le cou de son amant.

Nathaniel, qui jusque là avait suivit d’un œil plutôt vague ces préparatifs, trop absorbé par ses nouvelles sensation pour réellement y penser, sembla se réveiller quand le blond lui releva les jambe pour les placer sur ses épaules.

Le roux se crispa et paniqua immédiatement quand il sentit le sexe demandeur se presser contre une partie de son anatomie qui n’était pas faite pour accueillir des chose, mais plutôt pour les expulser.

_A…. Attend ! Je ne veux plus. Lâche moi ! S’exclama t’il en poussant de toute ses forces sur le torse de Katsura.

Le blond ne le laissa et s’appuya de tout son poids sur le corps de son amant pour l’empêcher de bouger.

_Calme toi, demanda t’il en faisant appel à ses dernières réserves de contrôle.

_Je… je ne veux pas… bredouilla Nathaniel au bord des larmes.

_C’est pas que tu ne veux pas. Tu as peur.

_NON !

_Si, et c’est pas grave. C’est normal même. Et tu veux que je te dise ?

_....

_Moi aussi j’ai eut peur la première fois.

_Menteur !

_Je ne mens pas.

_Ca doit faire mal !! On n’est absolument pas fait pour faire « ça » !!!

_Oui, ça fait mal. Mais je te promets que tu n’auras pas que mal.

_C’est sensé me rassurer ?!!

_Tu veux que je mente ? Désolé je suis pas dentiste. S’il te plait arrête de remuer parce que là vraiment…

_Si tu me forces….

_Dans la position où on est, on pourrait bien dire que tu l’as cherché….

_Tu es horrible !

_Non je suis objectif et pragmatique. Nuance.

_Je ne veux pas ! Pleurnicha Nathaniel en cherchant à se dégager de nouveau en vain.

_Tu le veux. Tu es venu ici en sachant ce qui allait se passer. Tu as commencer en sachant se qui viendrait, on aurait put arrêter, mais on a continuer. Parce que tu le veux. Et tu ne le regretteras pas. Toute la douleur que tu vas subir, je te la rendrais en plaisir au centuple.

Nathaniel ferma les yeux un long moment, qui parut un milliard d’année à Katsura, puis il les rouvrit timidement et grimaça.

_Tu as intérêt….

_T’inquiète pas trop. Capote lubrifié, ça devrait passé tout seul… grogna le jeune homme avec satisfaction en se remettant en place. D’ailleurs, avec le balais que tu as tout le temps dans le cul tu….Ffffff !

Nathaniel venait de lui mordre purement et simplement la main.

_Ce n’est pas très gentil ça, souffla t’il en poussant doucement dans la cavité chaude et étroite qui l’attendait.

_Concentre toi… au lieu de dire des… AIE !!! Aie aie !!! Mais ça fait très mal !!

_Je te l’ai dit non ? Grogna t’il en rassemblant les miettes de self control qui avait volé en morceau au moment ou il avait commencer à pousser. Il lui fallait une telle concentration pour ne pas tout simplement s’enfoncer entièrement d’un coup de rein et avoir sa façon avec le roux, qu’il le veuille ou non.

_Fuuu, Katsura… tu es sûr que….

_Je suis sûr que tu peux rêver pour qu’on s’arrête maintenant !

_D’accord d’accords… AIE !!! Tu l’as fait exprès ! S’exclama le roux en serrant les dents tandis que l’adolescent terminait de passer le barrage de muscle d’une seule poussé.

_Hn, désolé… là maintenant, je ne suis pas vraiment dans l’état adéquate pour faire attention à ce que tu dis alors s’il te plait….

_Voui, je me AIE tais…. Grommela le jeune homme en essayant de se détendre un maximum, respirant lentement et profondément, pour permettre à la douleur de s’évacuer.

Le blond sourit doucement tout en commençant le va et vient le plus lent possible, il mit tout en œuvre pour distraire Nathaniel.

Il l’embrassa à pleine bouche, une main fermement appuyée sur son ventre, l’autre parcourant toutes les zones érogènes de son torse qu’il avait découvert un peu plus tôt.

Il sentit bientôt le rouquin se détendre légèrement sous lui, puis finalement passé ses bras autour de les épaules et enfouir sa tête dans son cou.

Le jeune homme prit cela pour une totale acceptation et put enfin se laisser aller.

Il avait l’impression de ne plus être dans l’infirmerie, sur un bureau en train de baiser son pire ennemi.

Il se sentait monté très haut accompagné d’une adorable créature qui, accroché à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, ronronnait à son oreille une foule de mot sans suite, mais au combien délectable.

La chaleur qui l’accablait semblait quitter son corps pour passer dans celui de Nathaniel à chaque coup de rein et lui revenir a chaque étreinte et caresse de l’autre.

Il en allait de même avec le plaisir.

Le corps de Nathaniel était chaud, et étroit et doux et la sensation était, ô combien plus intense que tout ce qu’il avait pu expérimenter jusqu’ici.

Il avait beau être anormalement maladroit et rude, rien n’était comparable au plaisir tout simple et à la fois complexe qu’il ressentait.

Il cessa brusquement de penser au moment ou Nathaniel noua ses jambes minces autour de ses reins et se pressa un peu plus fort contre lui, son sexe dur venant se frotter contre son ventre tandis qu’il accélérait le rythme en proie à un plaisir inimaginable.

Avec un dernier râle rauque et profond il poussa une dernière fois dans le corps chaud et accueillant avant e larguer les amarres et de se laisser emporter par la lumière blanche, insupportablement et délicieusement aveuglante, de l’orgasme.

Après quelque long spasme de plaisir, il se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le roux, la tête entièrement vide de toute pensées parasites.

Peut-être était ce vraiment ça le paradis.

Il aurait voulu rester ainsi pour toujours.

 

Mais la sensation du sexe de Nathaniel, encore dur et palpitant contre lui, ainsi que les petits gémissements plaintif de celui-ci le ramenèrent à des préoccupations plus terre à terre.

A regret, il se retira du roux et enleva avec précaution son préservatif, fit habilement un nœud et le balança sans plus de cérémonie dans la poubelle en plastique qui traînait au pied du bureau.

L’adolescent était allongé sur le bureau, la peau brillante de sueur, rougie par endroit, haletant et pantelant, les bras croisé au dessus de son visage.

_Je….

_Chuuuut, murmura Katsura en se penchant sur le sexe en érection avant de souffler doucement dessus. Je t’ai promis de te payer la douleur avec du plaisir. Et je t’ai promis que je le ferais au centuple.

_Aaaah oui…. Il me semble bien…. Que tu as dit ça….

_Je peux t’assurer, que tu n’as jamais rien connu de meilleur, ronronna le blond en embrassant doucement le bout du pénis avec un sourire carnassier.

Il n’aimait pas vraiment faire ça.

Il n’appréciait ni la présence d’objet autre que de la nourriture dans sa bouche et détestait franchement le goût du sperme, seulement, la seule idée d’avoir un Nathaniel Lowrence tordu de désir, le suppliant pour plus de plaisir encore était largement suffisante pour mettre de côté ce détail.

De plus, et étonnamment vu son léger dégoût pour la fellation, il semblait être plutôt doué dans l’acte lui-même, ses précédents amants en ayant toujours redemandé.

Cela tombait bien, il avait envie que le roux en redemande. Encore et encore et encore.

Il joua de ses dents avec délicatesse et parcimonie, de sa langue sans compter, tout un imprimant un mouvement de succion soutenu, ralentissant à chaque fois que les gémissements de plus en plus sonore de son amant lui indiquait il arrivait à la limite de ce qu’il pouvait endurer.

Une de ses mains massaient fermement les bourses alourdies par le plaisir tandis que l’autre s’égarait sur la peau satiné du ventre et des hanches.

Nathaniel semblait avoir comprit que des coups de rein trop brutaux de sa part pourrait blesser le blond, mais il avait aussi l’air d’avoir le plus grand mal à se retenir de le faire.

Ses doigts s’égaraient dans les cheveux décolorés de son amant, se crispant et décrispant frénétiquement.

Sa bouche laissait échappé tant de son différent mais tous plus incroyablement sexy les uns que les autres.

_Ka… Katsura !!!

_Hum ? Sourit le jeune homme qui venait sadiquement de ralentir le rythme pour la troisième fois. Un problème ?

_Il faut… Il faut vraiment que…

_Nathaniel, si tu veux quelque chose, il ne faut pas avoir peur de me «  _supplier_  » songea brusquement Kastura avant de se reprendre, de me demander.

Cette fois ci il vit venir le coup de pied et eut le temps de s’écarter.

Nathaniel se rallongea brusquement sur le dos et saisit sa propre érection à pleine main dans le but évident de se soulager lui-même.

Le jeune homme se releva vivement et saisit les mains du roux pour l’empêcher de continuer.

_Ure…. Gronda le rouquin d’une voix qui le fit frémir.

_Pas envie de dire « s’il te plait »?

_Pas envie de dire « pitié » ! Cracha Nathaniel en mordant cruellement la main qui avait essayé de caresser sa joue.

Honteux de s’être si facilement laissé percer à jour et peut-être aussi d’avoir jouer de cette manière avec le garçon, Katsura prit l’air le plus contrit qu’il put, ce qui, par manque d’entraînement et d’habitude ne se révéla pas très convainquant.

_Je vais te faire venir dans ma bouche.

Un frisson d’anticipation secoua le corps du roux qui malgré tout haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

_Ça ne m’a pas l’air très hygiénique….

_Ch’ais pas, mais en tout cas, c’est bon à en crever.

Une minute plus tard, quand Nathaniel se libéra dans sa bouche en gémissant comme un damné, Katsura fut convaincu qu’il pensait la même chose.

Le goût était, comme il s’y attendait, aussi dégueulasse pour le roux que pour les autres, mais il ressentait tout de même une certaine satisfaction en regardant la magnifique créature qui cherchait à reprendre son souffle devant lui. Ce la ne l’empêcha pas pour autant de cracher le sperme dans la poubelle de bureau en imaginant avec un sourire ce que les femmes de ménages pourrait penser au sujet de l’infirmier et du gnome qui lui servait d’aide quand elles viendraient vider les poubelles.

Il passa précautionneusement ses bras autour de Nathaniel et le traîna quasiment vers une des chambres de l’infirmerie.

Il faisait toujours très chaud dans l’infirmerie, car elle était situé au dessus de la chaudière, aussi n’eurent t’ils pas à s’habiller immédiatement ;

Allongés sur le lit, face à face, caressant doucement la peau de l’autre, ils se regardèrent longuement, encore un peu perdu dans la fatigue qu’avait provoqué leur orgasme respectif.

Nathaniel un peu plus que Katsura.

_Ah qu’elle heure est t’il ?!! S’exclama brusquement le roux en se redressant.

_Bientôt dix neuf heure… pourquoi ?

_Cela fait déjà une heure !!?

_Et ?

_On a encore rien décider pour ces deux ….

_ Nathaniel…

_Quoi ?!! Je te signale qu’on n’était pas là pour… pour… pour faire ce qu’on a fait à l’origine !!!

_Et on a fait quoi ? Le taquina le blond en observant avec délectation le beau visage de sa nemesis s’animer alors qu’il partait dans un énième crise de nerf.

L’adolescent était incroyablement soupe au lait.

_Rallonge toi, et profite… Quand ces deux débiles reviendrons on les bannira une semaine, on les fera bien souffrir et quand ils reviendront nous lécher les pieds on les réintégrera. On organise un petit truc, genre …. Des paquet cadeau piégé au pied du sapin de noël de cette année et vous répliquer par un de vos sales tours habituels et ainsi de suite… ça les amusera pendant un bout de temps.

_Si on fait ça, certes ça les amusera, mais on augmenteras aussi notre cote de popularité, murmura le rouquin en réfléchissant.

_N’est ce pas ?

_Mais attend !! On sera obliger de se voir beaucoup plus souvent si on fait ça !

_N’est ce pas ?

_....

_Quoi ?

_Qu’est ce que tu veux ?

_Te faire l’amour, ronronna l’adolescent en l’embrassant longuement. Encore et encore et encore… Jusqu’à ce que je comprenne…

_Que tu comprennes quoi ?

_C’est un secret.

_Pfff….

_Vexé ?

_Je me fiche de ce que tu penses figure toi !

_Si méchant….

_Bon puisqu’on c’est tout dit, je m’en vais.

_Eh !!!

Mais Nathaniel c’était déjà brusquement relevé.

Il quitta précipitamment la chambre tandis que Katsura se laissait retomber sur le lit, épuiser.

Il ne savait vraiment plus où il en était.

Toutes ses émotions contradictoires qui le submergeaient ne cessaient de le dérouter.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait plus où il en était.

Une sonnerie, qu’il

Doucement, sans un bruit, il entrouvrit la porte et écouta.

Il n’était pas dans ses habitudes d’espionner les gens bien au contraire, cependant, il le fit, sans même savoir pourquoi. Mais comme aujourd’hui semblait être la journée des choses inexplicables, il décida de ne pas s’y attarder plus que cela.

Il détestait vraiment ce prendre la tête.

La voix de Nathaniel retentit, aussi totalement dénué de morgue que quand ils avaient fait l’amour, mais aussi totalement exempt de défi, de sauvagerie, de ce petit quelque chose qui faisait que Nathaniel Lowrence l’avait séduit.

Sa voix était pâle, soumise, à peine un simulacre de ce qu’elle était en réalité.

« _Père ? Comment allez…

_....

_Je….

_Non, je…

_...

_Mais je…

_….

_S’il vous plait… je fais de mon mieux, murmura la voix du roux.

Katsura sursauta presque quand un hurlement, parfaitement audible même de là ou il était s’échappa du téléphone.

Nathaniel eut un hoquet de surprise en entendant, tout comme lui les paroles de son père avec sûrement quelques décibels de plus et il le vit presque au ralentit s’effondrer doucement contre le mur ou il était adossé.

_Je…Je…

_........

_Père ! Attendez !! Je ne…. »

L’homme avait visiblement raccroché.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Katsura considéra le fait de ne pas avoir de parent comme une grâce du ciel.

Le beau visage de Nathaniel lui semblait si hagard, ses yeux verts si triste, si désespéré…

Au bord des larmes, il avait l’air si seul.

Katsura en eut mal.

Il en eut honte.

Doucement, il sortit de la chambre, nu comme au premier jour de sa naissance mais s’en foutant royalement.

Nathaniel se releva brusquement et se tourna vers lui en l’entendant, serrant encore le téléphone contre sa poitrine, avec l’air d’un enfant prit sur le fait d’une grosse bêtise gravée sur le visage.

Et son regard….

Dans ce regard combattaient la honte et le défi.

Un regard blessé et fier à la fois, tout ce que Nathaniel était.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait rencontré le jeune homme, il sentit naître dans son cœur quelque chose qui pourrait bien être de l’amour.

L’étrange attachement et la passable attention que lui inspirait le roux venaient brusquement et d’une manière qui lui était encore inconcevable, de laisser place à une affection et un intérêt réel.

Jamais Nathaniel ne lui avait parut plus beau et plus désirable.

Oui, il pourrait tomber amoureux d’une telle personne.

Peut-être l’était t’il même déjà.

Seul le temps pourrait le lui dire, mais il pouvait dire dès maintenant qu’il en avait envie.

Il en avait vraiment envie.

 

 


End file.
